Charmed Truth
by Yaa
Summary: This is a CharmedHarry Potter crossover. The sisters go to Hogwarts for one reason or another it's explained in the story, and events just sort of go from there. Finished.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own anything.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Piper- Age 18

Phoebe- Age 17

Paige-Age 15

Harry- Age 15

Ron- Age 15

Hermonie- Age 15

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1

Silence fell as Piper, Phoebe, and Paige walked into the Great Hall. They were attending Hogwarts to increase their knowledge of different types of magic. All eyes followed them as they made their way up to the platform for the sorting ceremony, they stood out like a sore thumb because all the other students with them were first years. Piper would be in 7th year, Phoebe would be in 6th year, and Paige would be in 4th year. They would only be taking classes that did not require a wand, such as potions, astronomy, and Care of Magical Creatures.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermonie turned to ask Ron or Harry if they knew who the three strange girls were, but Ron and Harry, along with half the other boys in the school, were deep in their own world, starring fixedly at the girls.

"Their gorgeous" Ron said, Harry made a gurgling sound in his throat, it seemed that was all he could get out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Paige looked around nervously, every one was starring at her. She and her sisters had decided not to tell the students who they were, they knew it would leak out sooner or latter, but for now, they were happy to let the majority of the population think that they were just a myth.

Piper was called forward, after a second the hat called out, "Gryffindor". A few seconds latter, Phoebe also went to Gryffindor. Paige had to wait for a few more students to go before she went, her last name being different and all.

"Matthews, Paige" her name was called. As she made her way to the hat, she felt, rather than saw her sisters looking at her, willing her to join them.

Then the hat slipped over her eyes and a voice filled her ear. "Ah, another charmed one, I can tell you have a lot of courage, you have too what with your profession. But theirs something else, you want to prove that your as good as your older sister Prue, it's what drives your courage, and for that matter, I feel it's my responsibility to put you in, Slythern!"

Paige felt her heart sink, she had wanted to be with her sisters, and as she looked over to the table where she was supposed to go, the people looked like most of the demons they had vanquished.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"No!" Ron yelled in disbelief. The other two older girls, who had introduced themselves as Piper and Phoebe, and were sitting next to him, also looked crestfallen. "How can she be in Slythern?" Harry yelled, he might as well assume she was working for Voldmort now, and he didn't exactly like that idea.

"Is there something wrong with Slythern?" Piper asked.

"Yeah," Hermonie filled her in, "Slytherns are people who are really ambitious.

"What's wrong with that?" Phoebe asked

"Well most of the Slytherns are evil and working for Voldmort." Harry said glumly.

"Who?" Piper asked.

Harry starred at her in disbelief, "You know, You Know Who, the dark lord, Tom Riddle?" seeing that they had no idea what he was talking about, Harry filled them in.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Over at the Slythern table, a young, greasy blond boy was filling Paige in on the same story. She forced herself to smile at the boy as her wightlighter senses helped her pick out what true and what wasn't, she was starting to seriously regret coming here.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Harry told Piper and Phoebe about Voldmort, Ron was trying to show off by pointing out all the times he had helped Harry. Hermonie looked up annoyed. She glanced over to the Slythern table and noticed the other girl was smiling and deep into a conversation with Malfoy, definitely not a good sign.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

As the feast ended, Harry, Ron, and Hermonie showed the sisters where to go, before retiring to a corner of the common room in answer to Hermonie's summons.

"What?" Harry asked her.

"I think we need to watch that other new girl, the Matthews person, she was talking to Malfoy." Hermonie said.

"Malfoy." Harry said, narrowing his eyes, "Don't get to close to her, if she and Malfoy are friends, we sure don't want to be."

Ron looked crestfallen, but he agreed, "We don't need her anyway, even if she is gorgeous," Ron couldn't keep himself from sighing, "She's going right in my bad book."

"Please Ron, bad book?" Hermonie asked, "Is that the best you can do?"

Ron's ears turned bright red, until he remembered something else and he grew excited. "Those other new students, Piper and Phoebe, I bet they need someone to show them around for the first couple days, what do you think Harry?"

"I'm in, Hermonie?" Harry said.

Hermonie didn't think she should leave Ron and Harry alone with Piper and Phoebe, they would probably forget where they were going and look like idiots. "Sure, I'll tell them on the way up, night."

The three of them departed for bed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Ron and Harry met Hermonie, Piper, and Phoebe in the common room before going to the Great Hall for breakfast.

After breakfast, they showed Piper and Phoebe where to go and then headed off to their first class, Potions, with the Slytherns, like always.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Paige found everyone in her house absolutely delightful, not. Everyone seemed to praise this Voldmort person and from what she heard, he was the bad guy. When she got into the potions classroom, she looked for a place to sit away from and Slytherns, she noticed there was an empty seat at one of the Gryffindor tables. Malfoy had told her who these students were, and she gathered he didn't like them, but her sisters seemed to be getting along fine, so she walked over and said hello.

"Hi, can I sit there?" Paige asked Harry.

He looked taken aback, "S-sure." He stammered, what else could he say?

"Thanks." She sat down, not noticing the looked of loathing she was getting from every Gryffindor in the room.

As the class progressed, Paige had to admit that it was rather easy. The potions they were learning about were easy, while not considered to be basic, they were still nothing next to her standards.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermonie found herself working with Paige. 'Oh, great, a stupid Slythern who probably can't tell one thing from another.' But to her amazement, Paige seemed to know exactly what she was doing, in fact, Hermonie could have sworn that she was doing it on auto-pilot. Once, Paige even had to stop her from doing the wrong think.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

Throughout the day, Paige, Phoebe, and Piper all found their classes to be easy.

After dinner, Ron, Harry, Hermonie, Phoebe, and Piper joined together in the common room to do homework.

To Ron, Harry, and Hermonie's surprise, the two sisters finished quickly and helped the three of them on their homework. They seemed to know the stuff better than Hermonie herself.

After Piper and Phoebe had gone to bed, Hermonie turned to the other two and said, "Something really weird is going on, first that girl Paige, and now those two, they all seem to know this stuff better than any of us, and they just got here."

"Do I detect a hint of jealousy?" Ron asked her. Hermonie was about to defend herself when Harry cut in.

"Speaking of Paige, what was she like?" Harry asked Hermonie.

"She seemed really nice, but it's probably just an act, she's in Slythern after all, she is probably trying to get information on us for Voldmort."

"Yeah, probably." Harry said, yawning, "Goodnight."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The weak passed uneventfully, Paige's attempts to make friends lead her to dead ends. No one wanted to be friends with a Slythern, and she didn't want to be friends with the other Slytherns. When the weekend finally came, Paige was finally able to see her sisters. The three of them sat down by the lake, where Piper and Phoebe told her about all the friends they were making.

"So how's life going for you?" Piper asked.

"Terrible." Paige answered truthfully, "The Slytherns all work for Voldmort, and everyone assumes that I do too, just because I'm in Slythern, I can't help wanting to be as good as Prue, and everybody hates me fore it."

Piper and Phoebe knew that Paige often struggled with wanting to live up to Prue. "What makes you think your not as good as Prue? That doesn't mean you can't keep trying to be better, but you should know that you don't have to compare yourself to Prue, we don't." Piper said, "And anyway, we still love you, we know you're not evil."

"Thanks guys," Paige said feeling a little better, "By the way, is it just me, or are these classes really easy?"

Piper and Phoebe laughed, the classes were easy for all of them. Piper looked at her watch, " We better go." She told them. They nodded and found a place to hide before orbing home.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

"Hey Leo." Piper said, "what do we have today?"

The sisters had planed to orb home one day on the weekends to deal with demon stuff. Leo gave them a rundown on demon activity in the city, and they set to work.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was dinnertime at Hogwarts when they returned, the three of them walked into the Great Hall together before leaving to go to their tables.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Look." Ron said, pointing to the doors. Piper and Phoebe were talking to Paige.

"We better warn them about the Slytherns before they fall pray to her spell." Harry said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They waited until dinner was over and the room was starting to empty.

"Piper, Phoebe, theirs something you need to know." Harry started, "You should stay away from that Paige girl, and all the other Slytherns for that matter, they all work for Voldmort, they're all evil."

The three of them were surprised when Piper and Phoebe actually looked angry.

"How can you judge someone you don't even know? Paige is our sister. She is only in Slythern because she is trying to live up to her oldest sister who died three years ago. It's not easy for her, she was given up at birth and when Prue died, we found out about her and she joined our family. She brought our family back together. She's in Slythern because she works so hard to be like Prue and fill that hole in our lives." Piper turned and stormed upstairs.

Phoebe turned to them. "Paige is not evil, she never will be. You have no right to judge someone without knowing them." With that, Phoebe followed her sister upstairs.

Harry, Ron, and Hermonie looked at each other stunned. No one wanted to speak first, so finally Hermonie ventured, "I think we should apologize to Paige."

Harry agreed, and Ron simply said, "I knew someone so beautiful couldn't be evil."

Not looking at each other, the three of them went off to bed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Harry, Ron, and Hermonie made there way downstairs the next morning, they were surprised to see Piper and Phoebe waiting for them.

"We wanted to apologize for yesterday," Piper said, breaking the silence, "I'm sorry we got so upset, we tend to be a little over protective of Paige, we lost one sister three years ago and we just don't want anything to happen to Paige."

Harry stared at them, "Why are you apologizing? We should be the ones apologizing, you were right, we did jump to conclusions."

Hermonie cut in, "You set us right, thank you, and sorry."

Piper and Phoebe smiled, and the five of them headed off to breakfast.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Paige walked into her potions class looking for a place to sit when someone called her name. She looked over to the table and saw Harry and his friends waving her over. Paige wasn't sure if she should go or not, after all, Harry, Ron, and Hermonie were known for their hate of Slytherns.

Seeing her hesitate, Hermonie came over and put an arm around her and led her to their table.

"Um Paige," Harry started, his face turning red, "I think all of us owe you an apology, we were inconsiderate and we judged you too soon."

Paige looked surprised.

"Your sisters had a little chat with us." Ron put in, "Sorry about before."

Paige felt her face go red, "Thanks." She mumbled.

Just then Snape walked into the room and they all fell silent and settled into their seats.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

Over the next few weeks, Paige started hanging out with Harry, Ron and Hermonie more and more. It got to a point where she did her homework in the Gryffindor common room and was only with the Slytherns at mealtimes and night. All of them soon forgot about the first weak of school and most people considered Paige to be a Gryffindor, and their personal spy on the Slytherns.

As Christmas break grew closer, they began to talk about what they were doing over the holiday.

"I'm staying here like normal," Harry said, "Who's planing to keep me company?"

Hermonie and Ron both confirmed that they were staying and the three of them turned to look at Paige.  
"I'm going home with my sisters for the holidays." She told them, though in truth they planed to spend a majority of the time demon hunting to make up for their time away at school.

"Can't the three of you stay here? You live alone right?" Harry asked her. (I have no idea how they can live alone because their minors, but hey, use your imagination.)

"Yeah, but we're kind of busy." Paige said, feeling a little uncomfortable as they were getting onto thin ice.

"Is it for the same reason that you and you sisters disappear every weekend?" Hermonie asked.

Paige was saved by Fred and George who came over just about then and started setting off firecrackers. She made an excuse to leave and went in search of Piper and Phoebe. If they wanted to keep their cover, they needed to come up with some alibi.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was the last day before break, Ron, Harry, and Hermonie had forgotten all about the discussion. They were in their History of Magic class, (Professor Binns had finally retired and they had a new, younger teacher called Professor Minion).

Professor Minion walked up to the front of the class, "Hello, I know that the holidays are just around the corner, but please try to pay attention. Today we will be exploring one of the most fascinating myths of magic, the Charmed Ones."

Paige looked up, startled, they were going to be talking about her and her sisters, this would be interesting. She glanced around the room, everyone was sitting up looking interested, and Hermonie was practically glowing with excitement.

"To make this more interesting, I'm going to chose two of you who know a lot about the Charmed Ones myth and you are going to answer questions, the person with the most correct questions is the winner. I'll tell you where you go wrong, who wants to volunteer?"

Hermonie's hand was the only one waving.

"Come on, just one more person." The problem was, most people knew nothing about the myth. Paige looked around, then slowly raised her hand. "Right, Hermonie vs. Paige."

Paige made her way to the front of the room, at the beginning of the hour, she had thought that this was going to be interesting, now she knew she was wrong. This would be very interesting.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 

"Right, Paige, this first question is for you: how many Charmed Ones are there?" "Three."

"That's correct, now, Hermonie, what type of magic do they have?"

"Wiccan magic."

"Right, Paige, What is one of their powers?"

"Freezing things." Paige almost said 'and blowing things up' but she doubted whether that was the answer.

"Correct, Hermonie, what is another power?"

"Telekinesis."

"Very good, Paige, what is the third power?"

"Premonitions."

They went on for a long time, nether one getting a single one wrong until the last one.

"Ok, you each have a minute to come up with an answer to this last question: Why should you be glad you're not a Charmed One." Paige had to refrain herself from laughing as she wrote down the answer.

"Ok, Hermonie what did you get?"

"You don't want to be a Charmed One because you can't use your magic for personal gain, but that goes for any wiccan witch."

"That's right, but it wasn't the answer I was looking for. Now Paige, what did you put?" Hermonie looked shocked, she had never been wrong before.

"You don't want to be a Charmed One because they get attacked by demons who want their power almost daily, and they have to go up again against demons who are a lot more powerful that Voldmort." As Paige finished speaking, people shuddered. Paige wasn't sure if it was because she had said the name Voldmort, or because she had said that the demons were a lot more powerful than he was, which was true.

"Yes! Exactly what I wanted. Most people think that You Know Who is the most power source of evil, but he's not. You should all be thankful you don't have to go up against and demons, they are part of a different world of magic, a dark and deadly world of magic."

As the class filed out, Harry was in a state of shock. "How could anyone be more powerful than Voldmort?" "Don't worry about it, the wiccan witches take care of them, Harry." Ron said.

Harry rounded on Ron, "Don't worry! Is that all you can say!" Harry said in a loud whisper, "None of you have faced danger like I have, I only know how truly evil and powerful Voldmort is, how can I not worry when I know there are other things out their?"

"Harry," Paige said, she was a little offended at Harry's statement, but she pushed it aside, "They are part of a different world of magic, you don't need to worry about them. Wiccan witches know how to fight them, let them take care of it, you just focus on Voldmort." That seemed to calm Harry down a little.

"Sorry," he mumbled, "I just got carried away, let's go to lunch."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Paige told her sisters about her History of Magic class after they had completed their homework for the night. By the end, Ron, Harry, and Hermonie couldn't understand what they found so funny, and when Hermonie said she couldn't believe she lost to Paige, the three sisters had tears running down their cheeks. Looking huffy, Hermonie returned to her book.

Once Ron, Harry, and Hermonie had gone to bed, the Charmed Ones orbed home, preparing for a few weeks of demon hunting, after they slept for a day or two.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 

When the break ended, Harry, Ron, and Hermonie, while happy to see the sisters once again, were taken aback at how tired they looked.

"Up partying all night." Piper lied. In truth, they had been hunting down and vanquishing a partially nasty darklighter who had tried to kill Paige.

School resumed its normal course, and everybody was HAPPY!  
(Sorry, I just randomly felt like doing that.)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the Underworld the Source killed one of his demons. All of his minions had failed to take the life of a Charmed One, and that made him just a little mad.

'It's a good thing I am patient,' He thought as her reduced yet another demon to a pile of smoldering dust. 'I must just be in a good mood today.'

All the same he was tired of waiting, 'All my minions failed me, and I can't seem to get the sisters to come after me.' He produced an energy-ball and tossed it nonchalantly from hand to hand. 'I guess I'll have to go after them myself,' he began to grin, 'and I know just when to do it.'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Paige walked into the Gryffindor common room, no one hated her anymore because she was a Slythern, she was like an undercover Gryffindor, part of the team.

"Piper, Phoebe, I need to talk to you." She said and stuck out her hands, looking pointedly at Piper.

"What?" Piper said looking confused. Paige repeated the motion and Piper understood. Bringing up her own hands she froze the room. "That better?"

"Yeah thanks. Listen guys, I'm starting to get really worried, there have been hardly any demon attacks recently, I think their up to something."

"Relax Paige," Phoebe said, "Maybe the demons are finally starting to back off some, don't complain. It's a good thing, trust me."

"Ok." Paige said not looking totally convinced, "Maybe you're right, it's just different, that's all."

"Right, don't worry about it, I'm the big sister here, if theirs any worrying to be done, let me do it." Piper said. She moved her hands again and the room unfroze. The three of them got back to their homework.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Source smiled, 'Soon,' he thought, 'Very soon.'


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 

Note: In this story Hogwarts has midterms. They only have finals in the book.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nothing of any interest has happened since the last chapter so now it's time for midterms, and like always, Harry and Ron are cramming, Hermonie knows everything, and Paige, Phoebe, and Piper find everything very easy so they are just floating around, vanquishing the few demons that are still hanging around.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry, Ron, Hermonie, and Paige sat at a table in the Gryffindor common room studying for their last exam, History of Magic. Paige looked down at her watch, "Time to go." She told them. Her statement was met by several loud groans.

"Already?" Ron complained.

"Come on Ron, think of all the things you're learning in these last few minuets of studying. If you glance down that last page, you're bound to get an A." Hermonie said jokingly.

"Come on, let's get this torture over with." Harry announced gloomily as they trouped of to face their last exam.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"YES!!" Ron yelled, doing a little dance in the corridor. He wasn't the only one, many people were glad that the midterms were over with. It was snowing outside, so Ron, Harry, Hermonie, Paige, Phoebe, and Piper headed outside to have a snowball fight.

They stayed outside for a few hours before realizing they were late for dinner.

"Hey Paige, why don't you sit with us today, no offense, but I don't think that the Slytherns will miss you much." Harry said.

"Yeah." The rest of them chimed in, "Come on Paige."

It didn't take much to convince Paige, so when they entered the Great Hall, instead of going to the Slythern table she followed them to the Gryffindor table.

The 'end of testing' feast was as great as always, but for some reason Paige, Phoebe, and Piper found themselves becoming more and more awake and alert.

"Do you feel it too?" Paige asked Phoebe.

"Yeah, I don't like it, whatever it is." Phoebe answered. She reached over and touched Piper on the arm to get her attention. She gasped as a premonition filled her mind. "No!"

Piper and Phoebe looked at her.

"What is it?" "What did you see?" they asked.

Phoebe turned around so she was facing the front of the Great Hall.

"That." She said.

Piper and Paige turned around too.

"No." they said together.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 

The Source appeared in the middle of the Great Hall and stood there waiting for everyone's attention. Dumbledore stood up saying, "Leave this place now." The Source looked at him before laughing, "You can't make me leave, but don't worry I won't hurt many of your precious students. I just want the three I came for" He started to advance on the Gryffindor table.

Piper, Phoebe, Paige, and Dumbledore were the only people who knew it was the Source, so when he began to bear down on the Gryffindors, people naturally assumed Voldmort had sent him to kill Harry.

Harry saw the figure approaching, standing up he said, "So is Voldmort to afraid to come himself?" Ron and Hermonie also stood up, "If you want him you'll have to fight us." They warned.

The Source looked annoyed, these three fools were standing between him and his goal. Then he grinned, "Boy I'm not interested in this Voldmort person, I just want the Charmed Ones." He said as he through an energy-ball at Harry, Ron, and Hermonie to get them out of the way.

Throughout this confrontation, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige had been deciding what to do, but when they saw the energy-ball, Piper quickly froze the energy-ball at exactly the same time that Hermonie happened to put up her hands to shield her face. She looked at her hands, "Did I do that?" she wondered aloud.

Paige mentally pushed the energy-ball back toward the Source. Unfortunately she did so exactly when Harry waved his hand in the air trying to figure out what happened to the energy-ball.

The Source disappeared before the energy-ball hit him. He had done enough, the Charmed Ones would come to him now.

Gasps filled the hall as many people whispered, "They're the Charmed Ones, that Demon said so. Did you see them freeze that fire thing?"

Piper, Phoebe and Paige looked at each other wondering what do.

"Let's wait until after things have settled down a bit before talking to them." Piper suggested. Phoebe and Paige agreed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone slept in the Great Hall that night in case any other demon decided to venture into Hogwarts. Whispers filled the Great Hall until long after midnight. It was no use trying to talk to Harry, Ron, and Hermonie until tomorrow, they were in a state of shock.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 

It had been two days since the Source's attack and the sisters decided it was time to talk to Harry, Ron, and Hermonie. The six of them entered an empty classroom.

"What is it?" Harry asked Piper, Phoebe, and Paige.

Paige knew them the best so she had volunteered to tell them the news.

"It's about you being charmed," she started, "the thing is you're not the Charmed Ones."

Before Paige could say more, Harry rounded on her, almost yelling, "Not the Charmed Ones? You saw what we did two days ago, you saw that demon coming to kill us, why is it so hard to believe. We were made the Charmed Ones because we've faced things none of you have, if you're jealous, don't come crawling to me trying to convince me that I'm not a Charmed One. I know I am, I've faced Voldmort, and Ron and Hermonie were with me every step of the way. We never asked for these powers, but we have them. We are the Charmed Ones, if you want power, earn it yourself."

Harry, Ron, and Hermonie stormed out of the room without so much as a backward glance.

"Well, that went well." Phoebe said. "I could feel their emotions, and all of them were pretty mad. I think we should try to get Dumbledore to talk to them with us."

"Yeah, but in the meantime, what do we do about all the letters students are sending home?" Piper asked.

"I could orb them all into a volcano or something, but that would be personal gain, and plus, I'd don't think we should destroy anyone's letters, it's just not right." Paige put in.

"Great, so by Monday, everyone in the Wizarding world is going to think that Harry, Ron, and Hermonie are the Charmed Ones and theirs not a thing we can do about it." Piper said. The three walked out of the classroom looking rather subdued.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the Underworld, the Source looked rather thoughtful. "This could be interesting." He remarked to the empty space where the messenger that had told him the news had stood. Then he looked down and spat on a pile of still smoldering dust, "Sorry, I killed you before I thought this through all the way." The dust pile didn't respond, but somewhere in the afterlife, a demon began cursing him.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 

Paige walked into the Slythern common room, intent on retiring early for the night. About halfway across the room, she looked up and realized the Slytherns had formed a ring around her. All of them were smiling wickedly, contorting their already ugly faces even more.

Draco Malfoy stepped forward grinning, "Welcome back Paige."

Paige looked around, she was surrounded on all sides, gulping she returned Draco's icy look with one of her own.

"Can I help you with something?" she asked him polity.

"Yes, you are a disgrace to the Slytherns. It was bad enough that you were hanging around with Potter, but now you are friends with the Charmed Ones? You go against everything we stand for Paige, so, in the name of Lord Voldmort, CRUSEISO!"

Paige fell to the floor screaming the pain blotted out every other thought in her mind. She screamed as thousands of needles perched her skin. She screamed until Draco raised his wand and the pain stopped.

All around her the Slytherns were laughing, jeering at her and calling for more. His grin widening, Draco once again raised his wand and yelled the curse.

This time when the pain hit Paige it was worse, she tried to control her powers, but she was losing, and when a new wave of pain hit her, her control broke and she orbed out of the room. Her whitelighter senses found Piper and Phoebe, and before she could gain control, she found herself in the Gryffindor common room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Piper and Phoebe were in the process of trying to think of the best way to go after the Source when Paige orbed right in front of them. She was lying on the floor panting and her face was really pale.

"Paige!" Piper yelled and rushed over to see how she was.

"Did the Source attack again?" Phoebe asked looking worried. She glanced around the room and found that every Gryffindor in the common room had gone deadly silent. They were all staring at the three of them. "We have to get out of here, Paige, they've already seen you orb, so can you take us home? Are you up to it?"

Paige nodded.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry, Ron and Hermonie stood dumbfounded like everyone else in the common room.

"Let's get out of here." Hermonie said, "We need to find out what happened."

"Are they demons?" Harry asked.

"It would explain why they tried to convince us we weren't the Charmed Ones." Ron said.

The three of them headed to the library and began to look for books on demons.

A half-hour latter they were sitting at a table with about twelve books in front of them.

Each of them picked four and began to search.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco sat on his bed trying to understand what had happened. They had been teaching Paige a lesson when she had disappeared in blue and white lights. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a small mirror.

When he looked into it a face that wasn't his starred back at him.

"Yes?" his father drawled. Draco began to relate to him the events of the last few days, finishing with, "Do you think Voldmort should know this?"

"Yes." Was his reply, "You have done good work son, I think you might be able to join us soon."

Smiling Draco put away the mirror. His dreams would soon come true.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 

Back at the manor Paige had finished telling her sisters what had happened. Her explanation was interrupted countless times with apologies for orbing into the Gryffindor Common room.

"Paige, don't be sorry, we're just glad you got away ok." Piper said.

"But now everyone knows we're different. We would have to tell the whole school what we are if we wanted to go back." Paige protested.

"We would have needed to tell everyone anyway, they think Harry, Ron, and Hermonie are the Charmed Ones, remember." Phoebe said, "And besides, I'm not so sure we should go back. We brought the Source to Hogwarts, other demons might start popping up if we go back."

"I think Phoebe's right, we don't really belong there anyway. Paige, can you get our stuff?" Piper asked.

Paige closed her eyes concentrating, she had been working on using her power without calling for the thing she wanted. A second latter she opened her eyes. Our stuff is in our rooms, she told them.

The three of them went upstairs to unpack only to find that Piper's stuff was in the bathroom, Phoebe's stuff was in the attic, and Paige's stuff was already unpacked. All of her clothes and stuff had orbed to its proper place in her room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermonie looked up from her book, "Here's something." Ron and Harry came over to her and found themselves looking at a page labeled Darklighter.

"Look," Hermonie said pointing to a picture on the page. "This picture shows how they move from one place to another. It's called orbing."

"But Hermonie, they disappeared in blue not in black." Ron said.

"Wait, it says 'see Whitelighter page 288'." Harry pointed out.

Turning to the page, they found what they were looking for.

"But it says that whitelighter's are good, not evil." Hermonie said a little taken aback.

The three of them read the information concerning whitelighter's.

"So what does this mean?" Harry asked.

Hermonie had already devised an idea, "They must be our whitelighter's. Maybe they tried to tell us that we weren't the Charmed Ones so that we wouldn't rush into things."

Harry and Ron agreed.

"Cool! We have our own personal whitelighter's!" Ron exclaimed. "I call Paige!"

"What! No way, you don't get to call one!" Harry burst out.

"I think you're forgetting something." Hermonie said pointedly.  
"What?" Both Harry and Ron asked.

Hermonie grinned, "Girls first!"

Harry and Ron groaned.

The three of them spent a long time arguing among themselves, trying to figure out who got which whitelighter.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Voldmort grimaced. If Harry, Ron, and Hermonie were indeed the Charmed Ones it would complicate things. But then he grinned, if they were the Charmed Ones, he would just send some demons after them. That would be quite entertaining.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 

The Source stared down at Voldmort. "What do you want mortal?" he spat out the last word as if it were garbage.

Voldmort tried to keep his composure, but it was hard it the face of such power. "I have heard that Harry Potter is a Charmed One. I was thinking we could work together to kill him."

The Source laughed, "If he was a Charmed Ones, a pitiful mortal such as your self wouldn't stand a chance. You are of no use to me, leave before I decide to kill you."

Voldmort started to backup, when he was almost out of the room, the Source called after him, "Wait."

Returning Voldmort bowed low saying, "Yes Sir?"

"I may have a use for you. Get me Harry Potters two friends, If you do I will reconsider helping you get rid of this Potter."

Voldmort smiled, Harry's death was near.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been a week since Piper, Phoebe, and Paige had disappeared in blue sparks. Harry, Ron, and Hermonie had been getting on with their usual studies, but they had spent many hours reading up on demons. They didn't find much, mostly books just explained that demons were evil, blah, blah, blah. The only useful book was the one that they had found whitelighters and darklighters in.

"This is hopeless." Ron said putting down yet another rejected book. "How are we supposed to fight demons when we don't even know anything about them?"

"Maybe Piper, Phoebe, and Paige know something." Harry put in.

"Then why would they leave?" Ron argued.

"I could be a test, to see if we can find them and get to them." Hermonie suggested, "They're our whitelighters, they have to know something."

"Problem is, we don't know where they live." Harry said.

Hermonie smiled, "I wrote it down, Paige gave it to me in case we ever needed to get in contact with them."

"Oh good, where do they live?" Ron asked.

"San Francisco, in the US." Ron and Harry groaned.

"How are we supposed to get there?" Harry asked.

"It's Saturday tomorrow, we could try flu powder. I don't think they have their house connected, but if we say San Francisco where're bound to get somewhere."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ok," Paige said, "we have everything we need to vanquish the Source, except the Source himself."

"I'm working on it, let's try this spell, To Summon the Power of the Source." Phoebe said and she read the spell aloud.

"The power of the Source,  
Strong though it be,  
I command you to come to me."

Nothing happened for a few seconds, and then six demons appeared in front of them. The power of all these demons together added up to the power of the Source. The spell had worked, just not the way they had expected.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 

One of them threw an energy-ball at the sisters, Paige grabbed Piper and Phoebe and orbed them out of there.

"Ok, let's not try that spell again any time soon." Piper said, "By the way, where are we?" she addressed this question to Paige.

Paige looked the other way, pretending not to hear her, "Paige," Piper said, "Where are we?"

Paige mumbled something.

"Australia! You took us to Australia!" Piper yelled.

Paige nodded, "It was the first thing that popped into my head."

Phoebe stepped in, "Calm down Piper, Paige can take us home at any time, so I'd don't see what's wrong with Australia."

"But it's Australia, we aren't legal here." Piper protested, "Oh, all right. But next time you go wandering off to some random location, try to at least make it realistic."

Paige orbed the Book of Shadows to them and they began to go about the process of vanquishing demons.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry, Ron, and Hermonie walked carefully out of the school grounds and into Hogsmead. Once there, they removed the invisibility cloak and trudged into the pub. When no one was looking, they used the flue power to get to San Francisco.

"Which way?" Harry asked Hermonie once they were outside. Pulling out a map, she studied it for a few minutes before pointing up the street, "This way, follow me." She told them.

Even with Hermonie reading the map they still got lost several times. All in all, it took them the better part of three hours to safely navigate the way.

"You sure this is it?" Ron inquired.

"Yes Ron, this is it." Hermonie replied.

Walking up to the door Harry knocked, there was no reply. He tried the door and found that it was open. "Come on." He said to Hermonie and Ron before walking inside.

They were about to sit down to wait for the sisters to return when they heard a noise in the attic. Walking up the stairs, Harry threw the door open and found himself face to face with six large demons.

"Not good." He managed to say before an energy-ball hit him in the chest and he fell backward. The last thing he remembered doing was slamming the door shut as he fell, then darkness took him.

Ron caught Harry as he fell and dragged him back downstairs while Hermonie locked the attic door. They ran into the kitchen and Hermonie locked those doors as well. "These won't hold for long." She said coming back over to where Ron was hunched over Harry. He wasn't wounded that badly, but it still looked pretty grim.

Opening up the cupboards, Hermonie found plenty of herbs, there were even some she had never seen before. "No wonder they were so good at potions." She mumbled before grabbing the herbs she needed for Harry's wound.

Just as she was finishing applying them, they heard a crash at the door.

"Come on Ron, we're supposed to be the Charmed Ones, let's kill them." Hermonie said with more conviction that she felt. Ron stood up beside her, both of them were shaking, but they raised their hands, ready for the attack.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That's the last one." Paige said putting the stopper into the sixth bottle. They had spent a few hours making potions over a fire. Paige had orbed them the right herbs, and they had made do with what they had.

"Right, let's go save our home from the prowling demons. Let us become one with the power of good, and let us fear no evil." Phoebe said striking a pose.

"Knock it off Phoebe. I don't think I can stand having to deal with a crazy person as well as demons." Piper said before walking over to Paige.

They each took two potions and then Paige orbed them home. They had decided the Kitchen would be the best place to go, but when they appeared in there, they had not been expecting to see they six demons advancing on Hermonie and Ron.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 

Both of them waved their hands in the air waiting for something to happen. Nothing did. The demons advanced on them, but stopped suddenly as one of them screamed and disappeared.

"Come on, where're the ones you want over here." Piper said as she threw her second potion.

Phoebe and Paige threw their potions, but two of the demons dodged. Phoebe ran toward her demon and levitated to kick it in the head knocking it backward. Paige orbed her potion off of the floor and onto her demon. He disappeared at the same time that Phoebe demon was engulfed in flamed. Phoebe had just stabbed him with a dagger she carried strapped to her ankle.

Piper turned toward Ron and Hermonie, "You ok?" she asked.

"How did you do that?" Ron asked. Before she could answer Hermonie spoke up.

"It's what you were trying to tell us before isn't it? You're really the Charmed Ones right?"

Ron spoke up, "But they orbed and flew? I thought their powers were different."

"We have more powers, I can freeze things and blow things up, Phoebe can levitate, feel peoples emotions, and she gets premonitions, and Paige is half-wightlighter so she has some of their powers. She cam orb, morph, sense good and evil, and she can move/orb things with her mind." Piper filled them in.

"By the way," Paige said, "Where's Harry?"

"Harry!" While Ron and Hermonie had been trying to take it all in they had forgotten about Harry.

"We'll take care of him, why don't you two go sit on the sofa and try to relax." Phoebe suggested. Ron and Hermonie nodded and left the room.

"Leo." Piper called.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two of them sat side by side in silence. Finally Ron spoke up, "So where're not the Charmed Ones, how are we going to break the news? I mean every wizard and witch thinks that we are."

"We'll just have to let it die out, even if we do tell people, half of them won't believe us." Hermonie answered.

They continued to sit in silence, both thinking the same thing but unable to bring themselves to voice it. 'What would Harry do?' they both knew how much pride he had, he always assumed everything was about him. He would not take kindle to being told that Piper, Phoebe, and Paige were the Charmed Ones and he wasn't, they were much more powerful that he was, and they had faced much worse things then him and come out alive.

They were saved having to bring it up when two men appeared in front of them. Before they could call out, the men pulled out wands and stunned them. Hermonie and Ron only had the time to recognize them as Deatheaters before they slumped over unconscious.

Pulling out a piece of paper, one of the men placed it on the sofa where it would be seen, then taking out a port key, he, Ron and Hermonie, and the other man disappeared into nothing.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry sat up, Piper, Phoebe, Paige and some other man were standing around him.

"What happened? Where are Ron and Hermonie? Where are the demons?" He asked.

Paige filled him in, "Ron and Hermonie are in the other room, and the demons are gone, we vanquished them."

"Don't you mean Ron and Hermonie vanquished them. You're just our whitelighters that's how you healed me right?" Harry didn't wait for an answer. "I should have been there for them, it's a good thing they managed to take the demons down. Who knows what could have happened to them especially without me."

"Harry calm down." Piper started. "First of all, I did mean we took care of the demons. We are the real Charmed Ones, we tried to tell you before, but you stormed off. Leo healed you, he's our whitelighter."

Harry didn't say anything so Piper continued, "That's why we left, we didn't want you getting mixed up with our demons and we needed to focus on the Source."

Harry listened to this explanation. He didn't understand, 'How could these people be the most powerful witches in the world? He was Harry Potter, surely he deserved this power. He had proved he could fight Voldmort, the power had been a reward. They must be lying.' Harry's brain started to overload.

"Ok," He said pretending to go along with it, "So where are Ron and Hermonie?"

"Out here." Paige said leading the way.

Following Paige out they found her reading a note.

"What is it?" Phoebe asked her going over to her.

"It says, 'From the Source'," Paige read.

Harry had been expecting something along this line. He pulled out his wand and pointed toward them, "Where are they, you don't expect me to believe the stuff you told me back their do you? I am Harry Potter, you are either demons, or some stupid witches who want power."

"Harry listen to me." Leo started.

"No." Harry sent a stunning spell at Piper, butshe put up her hands and froze it.

"No." he said again.

"Ok fine." Paige held out her hand and Harry's wand disappeared from his hand. It reappeared in front of Paige, she mentally moved it around her before returning it to his hand. "See."

"No. This can't be happening, I'm Harry Potter, you're, you're…" his voice trailed off as the realization hit him. "No." he said again. Then blackness took him for the second time that night as he fainted.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 

Note: I just found out that I been spelling a few names wrong. It's not my fault my sister gave me the spellings. Please tell me if you notice any other misspellings so I can change them in the future.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sisters looked down at Harry, he had been out for about an hour and he was just starting to come around.

"Where am I?" Harry asked. Before they could answer his memories came flooding back to him. The sisters were ready for another outburst, but instead a determined look came across Harry's face.

"I'm sorry." He told them, "It's just that I've been so used to the evil of my world coming after me, that it was hard to accept that there are other people who are fighting greater evil. For the past few years, everything's been about me and Voldemort, and now I find out about you, the Charmed Ones," Harry smiled weakly, "I just assumed that because you fight evil, I had to be one."

"It's ok Harry." Piper said.

"No, it's not ok." Harry cut her off, "You tried to tell me, but I didn't listen, and as a result, Hermione and Ron almost got killed by demons and now the Source has them."

"Harry, listen to me." Piper said, "We all make mistakes, you've been trained to fight evil, and that's what you were doing."

Harry looked at her, "I'm still sorry."

"That's good, that way you can reflect on your past mistakes and make better ones in the future." Phoebe said.

This time Paige spoke up, "Harry, while you were out we decided to ask you if you wanted to come and help us get Ron and Hermione back. Normally we don't involve other people, but there're you're friends, this involves you as much as us."

Before Harry could answer Leo orbed in, "The Elders think Voldemort and the Source have joined forces."

"I'm in." Harry said before Leo finished speaking. The sisters nodded, this was his fight too, now more that ever.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry looked around him, "Where is this?"

"The Underworld." Piper said. Just then a demon saw them, before he could call out however Piper blew him up.

"Cool." Harry said. He knew they were the Charmed Ones, but actually seeing them at work was still amazing.

"Ok this way I think." Paige said closing her eyes and searching for Ron and Hermione with her mind.

About fifteen minutes and nine demons later they found what they were looking for, a huge cave in the center of the underworld. They saw Ron and Hermione before they saw the Source and Voldemort.

Ron and Hermione were unconscious and lying in a cage in the center of the cave.

"Ron, Hermione!" Harry said starting toward the two before he remembered where he was, but it was too late, four Death Eaters stepped out behind the group and in a second they too were unconscious due to stunning spells.

The Source looked down at the Charmed Ones, "Put them in that cage," He said pointing to a larger cage next to the one with Ron and Hermione, "And put Voldemort's little play toy in with his friends." Smiling, the Source watched as the Death Eaters did his bidding. He no longer needed them now, they had given the Charmed Ones a reason to come to him, but now they were just mortals, his fellow demons would enjoy playing with them.

"Good, now wake the Charmed Ones up, I want to have a little chat with them." He wasn't worried about them getting away, the cage restricted their powers.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Piper, Phoebe, and Paige looked around them, they were in a cage looking strait into the Source's icy gaze.

"Hello, how nice to see you again, how very, very nice." The Source said as the three of them stood up and faced him.

"Oh no, the pleasures all ours." Piper answered before blowing up the cage, or rather attempting to blow up the cage. "Uh oh."

"Let's see, who should I kill first? Oh I know! Paige will you please take the platform." Turning to Piper and Phoebe he said, "Now sit back and relax, time for you to witness the death of your youngest sister, but don't worry, you'll join her soon."

Piper and Phoebe tried to get in-between Paige and the Source, but they found they couldn't move. Looking down they saw that the metal in the cage had a tight hold of their feet.

Paige tried to back away, but the metal grabbed her and pulled her to the front of the cage.

"Hello, it will be so nice to kill Prue's replacement sister, that's all you are you know, a replacement, a fraud."

The metal bit deep into Paige's arms and legs as she tried to fight, tried to show him she wasn't a replacement, but it came to no avail. The Source just laughed at her and her useless efforts to break free, then he raised his hand and a huge energy-ball formed there.

"Goodbye Paige." He said before he threw it at her, Piper and Phoebe screamed as flames enveloped Paige and she disappeared.

The Source looked at them, "Phoebe, it's your turn tomorrow, have a good night."

Voldemort came up to the Source, "Um, your lordship, about Harry…"

"He and his friends stay here until I'm threw with the Charmed Ones, now go. Come back in three days time."

Voldemort bowed and he and his Death Eaters left the room, the Source looked once again at the burned spot where Paige had been before leaving the room also.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Paige watched all of this unfold, none of this made sense, shethought she wasdead, but she was still here, watching her sisters grieve. She could feel the cold, dampness of the cave, and she could smell her own burned flesh. If she was dead, she would be with her parents by now, or she would return as a full wightlighter, but she was still here.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 

Paige walked along the floor toward Piper and Phoebe's cage, she was so confused. After several hours of investigating she discovered that she still had to breath, she could orb herself but not other objects unless she was touching them, and that no one could see her. In fact, she had all of her wightlighter powers, and none of her witch powers. She had tried a few spells and none of them worked.

Paige was now standing right in front of the cage, looking at her ashes, which were half in, half out of the cage. She bent down and ran her fingers threw them. To her surprise, as soon as she touched them, they began to run up her arm and along her body.

Realization hit her, the Source had killed her human half, and not her wightlighter half, but she wasn't really dead because she could only die if both parts of her died. No one could see her because she wasn't fully there. But when her human half rejoined with her wightlighter half…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Piper and Phoebe were unable to look at the spot where Paige had died, they both felt they had failed her. Both of them knew that soon, they would be just as dead and so would Harry, Ron, and Hermione, but they still were unable to keep themselves from seeing her die over and over again in their minds. Remembering how the Source laughed, and how she had disappeared in flames.

Piper looked up, she had to look just once more, just to be sure it wasn't a dream. She gasped causing Phoebe to look around too, both of them stared as Paige's ashes collected themselves together and formed Paige, looking just the same, if not a little shaken.

"Paige?" Piper whispered.

Paige grimaced, "You know, getting incinerated isn't a pleasant process." Now that Paige's two half's were reconnected, she could remember the pain of getting fried, "I'm starting to feel sorry for some of those demons we vanquished."

"Paige, how?" Phoebe said, both Piper and Phoebe had rushed over to the bars and stood looking at her with tears in their eyes.

They listened to her explanation, which was rather confusing, but they didn't care. She was alive and that's what counted.

"So now I'll get you out of there and we can vanquish the Source." Paige was saying before Phoebe cut her off.

"No Paige, you'll have to go make more potion first. If he comes back and we're not here there's going to be hell to pay, literally."

"But the Source is going to kill you next, what if I fall asleep and don't make it back in time?" Paige protested. She knew in sounded rather desperate but she didn't like the idea of leaving Piper and Phoebe down here.

"Paige, do you really think you're going to fall asleep? I'll be fine, now go."

"What about Harry, Ron, and Hermione?" Paige asked.

"Let them sleep, we'll wake them when we've taken care of the Source. Then we can help Harry go after Voldemort." Piper said.

With one last worried look at her sisters, Paige orbed home.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She didn't waste any time, Paige immediately started working on the potion and getting everything ready. In addition to the Source killing potion, she also made an acid-like to take care of the cage.

After checking to make sure she had everything, Paige orbed back down to the Underworld, it was a quick matter to release Piper and Phoebe and distributing the potions.

"Ok, let's go find him." Paige said, "I'm looking forward to repaying him the favor."

Piper and Phoebe didn't say anything, they didn't need too, it was time for the Source to pay, not just for Paige, but for Prue and everyone else he ever killed. Now was his time to die.

"Well this is interesting." A voice said from behind them. Turning they saw the Source in all his black robe splendor standing about thirty feet away.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 

"This is really quite interesting, I guess I'll just kill you again, I hate it when people just don't die." The Source said as they faced him.

"Good thing you won't have to worry about that much longer, since you'll be dead yourself." Piper said advancing on him.

The Source shrugged and threw an energy-ball at them. Piper froze it in the air. Paige was about to send it back at him when he disappeared and reappeared in front of them.

"Hello." He said before firing another energy-ball at them, Paige threw it back at him at the exact time as the first energy-ball unfroze. The result was that the Source got hit from the front and back at the same time. "I should have seen that coming." He mummered.

Phoebe levitated and kicked him sending him backward into the cage they had been previously held in. As long as he was in there he was helpless, but as there was a huge hole in the side, the chances of him hanging around were slim. Phoebe took the opportunity to throw her potion at him. He hissed in pain as it hit. It would take the power of all three potions and a power of three spell to take him out however and he promptly got up and made his way toward the exit.

Paige and Piper threw their potions as he made his way out of the cage. They knocked him to the side. Now all they needed was the spell. The problem was that Phoebe was on the other side of the Source, and he was getting back up.

"You'll never defeat me." He roared, his voice filled with raw hatred.

Piper looked at Paige, "Can you orb us over there?"

"No, he would be able to kill us when we materialized, but I can do this. Phoebe!" Paige yelled, it took a lot of concentration, but she managed to orb Phoebe away, the problem was that she orbed Phoebe into another part of the Underworld.

The Source threw another energy-ball at Piper and Paige which was again deflected, "Do something!" Piper yelled.

"I'm trying." Paige said before the two of them threw themselves apart as another energy-ball came at them.

Paige concentrated, she didn't know where Phoebe was and it took time to find her mentally, "Come on, come on." She whispered as she dodged another energy-ball. "Yes! Phoebe." She yelled again as she found her sister.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Phoebe looked around her, she was standing in another part of the Underworld.

"What have we here?" A voice said and Phoebe whirled around and came face to face with another demon. She just managed to duck as a dagger came flying over her head.

"Paige, I'm going to kill you." Phoebe whispered as she dodged another dagger. She tripped and fell to the floor.

"Say goodbye." The demon said coming up to her.

Phoebe felt Paige call her name, "Goodbye." Phoebe said smiling before she disappeared in blue lights.

"Awe, this sucks." The demon said scowling.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sorry." Paige said as Phoebe got up.

"I'm going to KILL you." Phoebe said.

Piper joined them.

"No I will not be vanquished!" The Source yelled.

"Yes, I think you will." Piper said, the three of them started to read the spell.

"You the Source of Evil,  
Are done with and gone,  
We cast you now Away from this world,  
Die eternally, be gone."

The Source screamed and vanished into a pit of fire.

The three of them stood looking at the spot where the Source had vanished.

Phoebe looked around and noticed that Paige was shaking, putting her arm around her she asked, "What's the matter Paige?"

Piper looked at them as Phoebe spoke and a worried expression crossed her face.

"It's nothing." Paige mumbled but she was still shaking and she sat down quickly.  
"Paige, what's the matter?" Piper said sitting down next to her.

Paige looked down, "It's nothing, just when we vanquished the Source I felt the same way I did when I was incinerated, only worse." Paige looked up and Piper and Phoebe saw there were tears in her eyes. "It hurt so much and I knew it was what he was feeling."

Piper and Phoebe hugged her, "How could you feel it?" Piper finally asked when Paige had stopped shaking.

"I must have formed a link or something with him when he incinerated me." Paige replied. "I'm fine really, let's just get Harry, Ron, and Hermione out of here before more demons start showing up."

Just then the demon that had almost killed Phoebe walked into the cave. "There you are witch." Before he could say anything else, Phoebe took one of the acid potions from Paige and threw it at the demon. "That felt good." She said as he to disappeared in flames.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Some time later all six of them were standing in the living room. The sisters had released Harry, Ron, and Hermione and now they were deciding what to do with Voldemort.

"He's going to come back in about two days, we have plenty of time to prepare." Piper reassured the three.

"But he'll have Death Eaters, how do we get him alone?" Hermione asked.

"Piper could freeze them and Paige could orb all of us to someplace far away and leave the Death Eaters behind." Phoebe suggested.

They spent more time working out the finer parts of the plan. Paige orbed to the school to tell Dumbledore that Harry, Ron, and Hermione would be staying with them for a few days.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finally they all went to bed, Paige felt relieved, she hadn't felt well since they had vanquished the Source. When she fell asleep, instead of getting the relief she had hoped for, her dreams were full of pain and suffering. She dreamt about killing people, watching them as they pleaded for their lives. The worst thing was that she enjoyed every minute of it.

When she woke up in the morning she remembered nothing, but she felt refreshed, in fact she felt more powerful then she had ever felt before. Thinking nothing of it she headed downstairs as Piper called her for breakfast.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ok, Ron and Hermione, you start working with Harry and getting him ready to face Voldemort. Paige, Phoebe, we're going to make some potions to help Harry." Piper said. "I'll make a freezing potion, Phoebe you make a speed potion, and Paige you make something that will go bang."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione headed down to the basement, Piper and Phoebe stayed in the kitchen and Paige started to go to the attic.

"Paige where are you going?" Phoebe asked as Paige walked over to the door.

"To the attic, if I'm making an explosion potion I don't want to disturb you." Paige answered before leaving the room.

Once she finished the potion Paige found a strong need to test it. She walked over to the book talking to herself.

"Right, I need to summon a fairly strong demon, that way the potion might not be strong enough and I can kill him myself." Paige smiled as images of a screaming demon flashed into her mind. "Yes scream, feel the pain."

Paige stopped short realizing what she had been thinking. "No, oh no, what's wrong with me?" she whispered as dizziness took her and she fell to the floor unconscious.

_She was standing in the underworld facing three witches, 'I hate witches, just wait till I kill them, just wait till I can hear them scream.' She felt confident, if not a little confused on how the youngest one was still alive but she pushed that thought away, right now she needed to concentrate on killing them, she could puzzle over the youngest witch later. The events of the Sources vanquish played out in her mind until the witches said a spell and she felt pain grab her and tear her apart._

Paige sat up gasping, "No." She whispered, "No."

Piper was calling her, she couldn't tell them, she had to pretend like everything was fine, and right now they had to help Harry. Paige shuddered as she thought that, the word "Help" seemed to be poison, she wasn't supposed to help, she was supposed to destroy.

Piper called her again. "Coming." Paige yelled before getting up and walking to the door, but then she turned and walked back toward the Book of Shadows. When she reached out to touch it, it shuddered but did not move away, "I'm not evil." She whispered before turning and going downstairs.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you ok?" Piper asked her little sister, she couldn't help but notice something was wrong with her.

"I'm fine." Paige answered her.

Piper knew she was lying but she didn't push it. Instead she turned her attention toward Harry's problem.

"Ok all the potions are finished." She said to Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Piper began to explain how each potion worked to the three of them.

Paige walked somewhat shakily over to a chair and sat down, 'This isn't supposed to happen, I'm a good witch, I'm not evil.' She thought, just then another dizzy spell took her.

_She was standing looking into a cage where the three witches were trapped. "Let's see, who should I kill first? Oh I know! Paige will you please take the platform." Turning to the other two witches she said, "Now sit back and relax, time for you to witness the death of your youngest sister, but don't worry, you'll join her soon." Looking at the youngest witch she said "Hello, it will be so nice to kill Prue's replacement sister, that's all you are you know, a replacement, a fraud." She laughed as the witch tried to fight, "Goodbye Paige." She said as she threw an energy-ball at the girl. She smiled as the girl screamed and disappeared in flames._

"Paige, wake up." Phoebe's voice broke threw into her mind.

"Paige, are you ok?" Piper was beside her now helping her to sit up. Paige mumbled that she was fine but Piper put her hand to her forehead.

"Paige you're burning up, I want you to go get some rest right now." Paige tried to protest but Piper insisted. "Paige we need to be in top condition to help Harry, you're sick so you're going to bed right now."

There was that word again, "Help" it jarred her mind and she realized she had to get away.

"Fine I'm going." Paige said getting up.

As she walked into her room she had no intention of going to sleep, she didn't want to dream. But she found herself unable to stay awake and soon she was back in the underworld, torturing, killing, and enjoying it.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 

"Ok, are we ready to go?" Piper asked her sisters and Harry, Ron, and Hermione. They nodded and linked together so Paige could orb them to the Underworld.

Piper glanced at Paige as they prepared to orb. Over the last few days she had been looking worse and worse, she was pale and looked fevered, if they didn't need her, Piper would have made her stay home.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Paige had continued to fight the evil growing inside of her, before she had noticed it, it had made her stronger, but now that she was fighting it she was always tired.

Paige found that she knew the layout of the Underworld without even having to think about it so she had no trouble orbing them to the meeting place. In a strange way she felt like she was coming home. 'No', she pushed the thought away, this wasn't her home, her home was with her sisters fighting evil. She focused on that thought and pushed away the darkness building within her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Get behind the cages." Piper hissed. They had just hidden themselves when Voldemort and several Death Eaters walked into the room. Piper waited until she was sure they were all in the room before freezing them.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked at the frozen Voldemort all thinking the same thing, it would be easy to kill Voldemort now while he was frozen but to do that they would be stopping to his level.

The sisters were entrapping the rest of the Death Eaters in a crystal cage and they walked over to Harry, Ron, and Hermione when they were finished.

"All right, let's go." Harry said and Paige once again orbed them away.

Paige orbed them to an open field that they had previously selected. She stood Voldemort up at one end of the field as Harry faced him from the other side, his wand grasped firmly in his hand. She then joined her sisters and Ron and Hermione on the sidelines.

Harry's face was set and he nodded to Piper, she regretfully unfroze the Dark Lord and stepped off the field.

Voldemort looked up, he was about to ask what happened when he saw Harry. 'It doesn't matter how this happened.' He thought to himself, now he had Harry and he was going to make him pay.

Voldemort pulled out his wand and grinned at Harry, "Begin?" It was more of statement then a question and Harry had no time to answer as Voldemort sent the torture spell at him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Phoebe glanced down at her watch, Harry and Voldemort had been firing blows at each other with out hitting anything for about twenty minutes. She noticed a tree stump a few feet away and started toward it planing to use it for a seat when she noticed Paige. Paige was leaning on a tree breathing heavily and sweat was forming on her brow.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Paige tried to hold it back, that pool of darkness that was growing inside of her but it was so strong. She leaned on a tree for support, seeing the battle between Harry and Voldemort had triggered it somehow. As the outside battle raged between good and evil, it was all she could do not to collapse in exhaustion as she fought an inner battle against the evil invading her soul.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron and Hermione stood alertly watching their best friend battle for his life, Piper stood next to them but hearing a noise behind her she turned and saw Phoebe supporting Paige. She rushed over and helped Phoebe sit Paige down on the ground.

"Paige honey," Piper said stroking her hair, "What's wrong?"

Paige knew they were around her, she had thought she could hold it off but she was wrong. She would have to tell them, they had to save themselves by killing her. Gasping she fought to tell them.

"The Source…in me…can't fight." Paige whispered, "Thought I could fight it… wanted to help Harry… you have to kill me." As Paige finished speaking she fell limp and unconscious in her sister's arms.

Phoebe looked at Piper, "What do we do?"

"Leo!" Piper yelled, nothing happened.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leo watched them from above, he wanted to go but the Elders wouldn't let him, they had said something about there being nothing he could do and he had to stay away.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Down on the ground Harry's situation took a turn for the worse, as he dodged out of the way of a spell he tripped and one of the bottles of potions in his pocket broke. He tried to sit up but his movements were slow, the slow potion that was meant for Voldemort had turned on him. He gulped as Voldemort approached him.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21 

"So now is when your life comes to an end." Voldemort said as he approached Harry.

Harry tried to duck as Voldemort sent the torture spell at him, but because of Harry's slowness he was unable to move fast enough and the spell hit him and spent him reeling in pain. As he thrashed, (in slow motion), his hand hit his pocket where the speed potion lay. It broke and he found himself speeding up to normal speed, the potion had equaled out the first potion and as Voldemort raised his wand releasing him, Harry dug into his pocket and threw the last potion at Voldemort.

The explosive potion hit Voldemort in the chest and blew up sending him flying backward. Harry used the opportunity to regain his feet and sent a stunning spell at Voldemort.

Voldemort was getting up from the ground but he lost his footing and fell back again and Harry's spell flew over his head. Voldemort managed to get his feet up under him and he stood facing Harry.

"Too weak to use the killing curse Harry?" Voldemort taunted him, "Afraid your mummy won't like it?"

"Leave her out of this." Harry spat back through clenched teeth.

"Why? She would still be alive if she had given you up, you would be dead then without her love to protect you. I remember when I went to kill you, she was pleading at me to take her instead of you." Voldemort laughed, "She was too weak to fight me she just begged me for your life."

Harry's face grew red in anger as he listened to Voldemort recount the death of his parents. "She was not weak and neither am I." He yelled at Voldemort.

"Prove it." Voldemort responded, "Look I'll even give you a clean shot." Voldemort stopped moving and stood motionless, "Go on, I dare you."

Harry raised his wand his hand shaking, 'Just do it.' He told himself, 'It's what needs to be done.' But still he hesitated, he was not a killer and he had didn't want to become one.

Voldemort laughed again as Harry lowered his wand, "A coward it must run in the family."

That was it, Harry raised his wand again and sent a force of energy at Voldemort. He hadn't used a spell, but his anger had been forced out through his wand.

Voldemort flew into the surrounding trees with a crash. Moments later he walked out again, "Well, that still won't kill me Harry, only one thing will. You have to become a killer just like me." Voldemort said grinning.

Then Voldemort tripped. A tree root was protruding out of the ground and Voldemort's foot caught on it and he fell. When Voldemort hit the ground he lay still.

Harry waited, two minutes, four minutes, finally after ten minutes Harry cautiously approached Voldemort and turned him over. Blood dribbled out of the corner of Voldemort's mouth, his eyes were staring blankly into space, and a pointed stick was protruding from his chest.

And that's how the Dark Lord died, no famous last words, no final victims, and no drama. He simply tripped and fell onto a stick pointing out of the ground. Harry looked at the stick embedded in Voldemort's chest, "You were wrong," Harry told Voldemort's lifeless body, "I'm not a killer and I never will be."

Then Harry closed Voldemort's eyes and walked away. The way Voldemort had died didn't surprise Harry, if anything it seemed fitting, Voldemort had caused so much destruction to the world, it only seemed fair that nature had the last word.

As Harry walked back toward his friends a shock wave knocked him flat.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Leo!" Phoebe yelled echoing her sister.

"Leo's not coming, Phoebe, I think we're supposed to figure this one out alone." Piper said.

"How?" Phoebe asked, "We're not going to kill her, we can't."

"I know Phoebe, I know." Piper answered.

Piper looked back down at Paige, she was shivering and all the color had drained from her face.

Then Paige's eyes snapped open, "Kill…me." She whispered and then her eyes changed to black.

"Paige no!" Piper yelled but what she said meant nothing.

"Hello witches." Paige said pushing them away from her and standing up, "I look forward to a visit from you later, unfortunately right now I have to go." With that she disappeared in flames and a shock wave emitted from where she had been standing throwing them away.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry quickly pulled himself up and limped over to his friends. Whatever had caused the blast had knocked them out, but he had been far enough from the blast to refrain from suffering the same fate as the others. Looking around he noticed Paige was missing.

Harry had been looking for Paige for about ten minutes when he heard Piper's voice.

"You won't find her, she's not here."

Harry rushed over to her and helped her sit up.

"What do you mean? Did a demon get her?" Harry started asking Piper questions.

"Not now Harry, let's get everyone back home first." Piper responded.

"Leo!" She yelled and this time her call was answered.

Leo healed everyone and then turned to Piper and Phoebe, "They wouldn't let me come, I wanted to but they forced me to stay away, I'm so sorry." Leo looked down.

"Let's just get home for now Leo." Piper said. Leo nodded and an orb later they found themselves in the Manor's living room.

Once everyone was seated Piper and Phoebe began to explain what had happened to Paige.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22 

"So she's evil?" Harry asked.

"Yes and no. She has evil inside of her and right now it's controlling her but there's still good inside of her." Piper explained.

"So what do we do?" Harry asked.

"I don't know."

"I do." Hermione said, "If there's still good inside of her why don't you just make a potion to increase the good in her. If you do that she might be able to win out against the evil in her."

"That could work, but it could also vanquish her if the evil has too strong a grip on her." Phoebe said thoughtfully.

"Leo?" Piper asked turning to her whitelighter.

"I'm just here as a mode of transportation, the Elders won't let me interfere. They said you have to figure this one out on your own." Leo said, his face turned slightly red.

"Fine, we will do this without the Elders, we'll just have to make sure we get the measurements right. Too much potion could kill Paige where as too little will have no effect." Piper said turning her back on Leo.

"It's the only thing we have and if we wait much longer all the good in her will die." Phoebe said, "Let's do it."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Paige looked at the sight before her. Demons were bowing to her, she was their leader, she was the Source.

"Your ladyship, if I may?" One of the demons asked and she nodded her head in approval, "The power of three is now broken, should we kill the remaining two?"

"No, first we will try to make them turn, it may take time but if evil has the power of three we will be unstoppable. If they will not turn, then we kill them." Paige told the demons before her.

She smiled thinking of the destruction they could cause and then pain shot threw her. She screamed and demons rushed to her side helping her to sit.

"Leave all of you I'm fine, it's just my good side is trying to fight." The demons left and she sat alone trying to push away the last drops of good in her body.

Time passed as she slowly felt the good in her ebbing away, "Evil will win, evil always wins." She said aloud.

"Not this time." A voice said from behind her.

"I thought you would come," She said turning around, "But you're to late, I am almost all evil now, the good in me is to weak to fight."

Piper, Phoebe, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Leo stood before her grim determination on their faces.

"Why are they here?" she asked looking at Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"We're here to fight for the Paige we know, Phoebe and me fight as sisters, and they fight as friends." Piper answered.

"It doesn't matter how many people you have, there's not enough good in me anymore." Paige countered.

"Maybe not, but we can give it a boost." Phoebe said and threw the potion.

Paige screamed as the potion hit her, a blast of pure good.

'I won't let you hurt my sisters or my friends!' a voice yelled inside her head. The battle had just begun.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They watched as Paige screamed and collapsed into the floor.

"Now we wait." Phoebe said.

"Yes," Piper agreed, "Now we wait."

"Um guys?" Ron said poking them. "I don't think waiting right now is the best thing to do."

Piper and Phoebe turned around, several demons were standing at the doorway.

"Right, Phoebe let's go, Harry, Ron, and Hermione, you back us up." Piper said taking charge.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione drew out their wands and the battle began.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23 

Piper had just blown up the last demon when she felt a hand grab her ankle. Turning she saw Paige, her face ghastly white as she fought the evil inside of her, but her eyes had returned to their natural color meaning the real Paige was in control.

"Power of three." She whispered before her eyes started to turn black again.

"Phoebe, over here." Piper called.

Phoebe joined her, looking down at Paige, "What do we do?" She asked.

"Think of a power of three spell, quick before her eyes turn completely black again. If you do the spell while she is evil it won't work." Piper said.

"Ok, no pressure here, spell, come on." Phoebe whispered to herself.

Paige fought to stay in control long enough for her sisters to come up with a spell. If her evil part was in control when the spell was used, the spell would get rid of the good part of her and not the evil part. She screamed as the evil fought back dragging her into darkness.

"Hurry!" Piper yelled.

"Ok." Phoebe said joining hands with Piper and grabbing Paige.

"Please help our sister Paige,  
Release the evil from its cage,  
Into nothing send it now,  
Free our sister Halliwell."

A pool of darkness seeped out of Paige.

"Move her, NOW!" Phoebe yelled. She and Piper grabbed Paige and dragged her out of the way.

A second later the pool of darkness exploded dazzling their eyes. When the spots finally left their vision the black pool was gone and a scorch mark was all that remained.

"I'm so sorry." Paige whispered from where she sat on the ground.

Piper and Phoebe hugged her, "Its ok Paige, it's all over now."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked at each other hesitantly and then joined in the hug.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Several hours later…

"Well we better get the three of you back to Hogwarts." Piper said.

They had spent the last few hours catching up on sleep, everyone that is except for Paige who had been writing something, she kept balling it up and starting over.

"You're not coming?" Harry asked.

"No, once you straiten out the 'You being the Charmed Ones theory.' We don't want people knowing about us." Phoebe told them.

"Not so fast," Paige said walking into the room, "I've been working on a spell, I kept having to start over because if I get the wording wrong it would be really bad."

"How so?" Harry asked.

"Well, the spell is supposed to make people forget about the Charmed Ones, but if the wording is wrong they could forget everything but that or they could forget everything, or something like that." Paige explained.

"Let's see it then." Piper said as she and Phoebe looked at the piece of paper Paige held in her hand. "Ok, this is good."

"Wait, will we remember?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, and so will Dumbledore. Ready?" Paige said addressing the second part to her sisters.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dumbledore nodded as Piper finished telling him what had happened.

"Very well, everything is back to normal and Voldemort is dead, you can leave now." He said.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige headed for the door.

"Paige wait please." Dumbledore called her back.

When the door had shut Dumbledore turned to a shelf on the wall and picked up the sorting hat. "Care to try this on again?" he asked and Paige nodded.

"Well, well, well, back again Paige? It seems you no longer belong in Slythern." The hat said into her ear.

"No," Paige responded, "My ambition for power made me an easy target for evil, but even though I turned evil my sisters still came after me. They fought to bring back the Paige they knew, they wanted me back for who I was and not for my power and my part in Charmed Ones. I don't have to be like Prue, I just have to be me."

"Very good, and for that reason, I feel it is really my duty to place you in, Gryfindor!" the hat yelled the last word aloud.

Paige took the hat off to see a smiling Dumbledore, I think your sisters and friends are waiting for you, why don't you go tell them the news."

Paige smiled to herself as she left the office. She wasn't Prue, she never had to be, all she had to be as herself.

**The End**


End file.
